Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-5x-2y = -1$ $5x+2y = 1$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x-2y = -1$ $-2y = 5x-1$ $y = -\dfrac{5}{2}x + \dfrac{1}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $5x+2y = 1$ $2y = -5x+1$ $y = -\dfrac{5}{2}x + \dfrac{1}{2}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.